The Girl That Brings Light
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Sena has grown up in a cruel world, but she has learned to cope with it, what happens when she moved to Namimori during her second year of middle school? Well, she meets the Vongola famiglia, but not everything is what it seems, not only Tsuna and his friends has been hiding things from her, but she too... and sometimes, that's not good. AllXFEMSena AU! Non-Canon *EDITING*
1. Savior

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days now that I'm on my second winter brake (yay!)**

**And NO! I haven't abandoned 'The Queen Of Tennis'**

**Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**I only own the plot and a few characters I'll add later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 02-18-13**

* * *

**Savior**

**_(Is That My Shy Classmate?)_**

* * *

**_*Dream*_**

_"Someday you'll become someone important to all of us" I'm.._

_"Am I not right now…?"_

_"You'll understand in due time" why mom...?_

_"What is there to understand? Do you… hate me?"_

_"I didn't said that" why dad...?_

_"Then do you love me?"_

_"…Right now it's not time for that" why...?_

_"Am I… a burden…?" please..._

_"Let's forget about this" why can't you be honest with me...?_

_"Why? do you hate me that much" don't leave me..._

_"I didn't said that" I can't..._

_"I know that's how you really feel..." I don't want to be alone..._

_"Don't be silly" then don't lie..._

_"Are you going to leave me?" please don't..._

_"It's time to go to bed" why don't you deny it..._

_"Don't leave me..."_

_"Mommy and Daddy are busy, but we'll never do that" **l**__**ies...**_

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I woke up with a start, that dream again... ever since I moved to Namimori I started having that dream, again and again... I couldn't understand why I was having it, I mean, I always knew my parents didn't loved me because I was useless and I had accepted it long ago, but it have been bugging me to no end the last few weeks, and I can't understand why...

No matter what I did in the past people never saw me for who I was, always shadowed by my uselessness people let me behind, even my own family... I don't blame them... who would have wanted to have a useless daughter... that's how I met the Kobayakawa's, they are a nice couple that couldn't have children and decided to take me in, Kobayakawa Mihae and Kobayakawa Shuuma were so kind to me even when I was a useless child, I'll be in eternal debt to them... because they showed me I didn't need to change to be loved...

* * *

Panting slightly as I stopped before the gates of Namimori Middle, my watch indicated that I had less than five minutes before the bell rang, giving me a small sense of relief as it meant that I didn't have to face Hibari Kyouya's wrath due to lateness. Many rumors about his violent tendencies were confirmed when I witnessed him punishing late comers from the class window.

I checked my uniform again before entering, making sure that there was nothing wrong so I wouldn't get in trouble with the Discipline Committee. I wore a white collared blouse, over my blouse was a blue blazer that was two sizes bigger and therefore keeping me form showing my curves and my developing C-cup breasts, the ones I hated with passion, why couldn't I've been an A or B cup, why?! underneath that was a gray plaid skirt that stopped passed my thighs. Black socks stopped above my calf, fitting into dark brown polished shoes. My soft brown hair was layered and a little wavy in the end, bangs shadowed most of my eyes and two long thick strands of hair framed my face and went all the way down till a little past my breasts resting slightly on my shoulders, the rest of it was short, just above my shoulders and messy but not too much.

Mihae-san, or how she asked me to call her, kaa-san and Mamori-nee-chan said that my body developed fast for a teenager and praised me for my beauty. But that didn't mean I liked it. Sometimes, it drew not so friendly stares.

After Riku-kun left a few months ago, the bullies came back and the bullying was worse than before as the boys took advantage of the fact that my protector was no longer there. The boys, wanting revenge for the humiliation Riku-kun put them through took the term 'bullying' to a whole new level. It got so bad that they resorted to physical taunts, such as punching me in the stomach and slapping my face. My parents hadn't immediately noticed the bruises and I didn't dare say a word, I was too scared, after a couple of weeks my parents realized that I was being bullied, of course not before I ended in the hospital for multiple stabs on the abdomen and complained to the school. While the boys were suspended, I was still scared to go back and face them when their suspension was off, so my parents transferred me to another school. The nearest was in Namimori.

Saying good bye to Mamori-nee-chan was the hardest thing to do actually, who cried so hard that she couldn't protect her little sister. I told her she couldn't protect me forever.

I sighed as I hurried and changed my shoes to indoor shoes, putting my brown shoes in the locker and then hurried up to the classroom.

I sat down in my seat near the back of the classroom, just in time as the bell suddenly rang and the homeroom teacher came in through the door. The roll was called and my name came up.

"Kobayakawa Sena!"

"He-Here!" I stuttered in a small voice, barely a whisper, but strong enough to earn a few giggles from the girls in the class, I really hated talking, because, why talk if no one listens?

* * *

Despite being here for a few weeks, I still hadn't made any new friends yet. My appearance seemed to gain a few jealous looks from a few girls and while it seemed to attract a few people to try and be friends with me; my timid personality drove them away. In fact, it seemed to attract bullies... again.

* * *

The day passed by with Sawada Tsuna being insulted by the math's teacher again, a common occurrence. I really felt pity for Sawada-san, he reminded me vaguely of myself. I wanted to help him from the boys who were tormenting and verbally abusing him for their own amusement calling him "Dame-Tsuna". But every time I tried, I would always get a flashback of the physical abuse the bullies from my old middle school put me through and would freeze before I opened my mouth. That event traumatized me to the point that I was always scared of getting hurt.

Luckily for Sawada-san, he had two friends who looked out for him, the popular Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera-san in particular would always get in to a fight with those who taunted Sawada-san and would always come on top. For some reason, he had a habit of calling Sawada "Juudaime" and carried what I thought looked like dynamites with him. Impossible, might be fireworks.

I had a slight envy for Sawada-san for having Gokudera-san for a friend, he vaguely reminded me of Riku and his protective nature.

* * *

The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time. The bullies made me get them lunch from the canteen again. I swore I was doomed to be bullied forever, this had to be a sign. I always thought that because I was a girl, guys wouldn't harm me but that was a HUGE misunderstanding that was definitely cleared up in my last school.

As school ended, the bullies held me back, telling me to get a few things for them from the convenience store, which was quite far from here, and to give it to them at the arcade.

I whimpered when I saw the line queuing at the shop. One of the guys was in a very bad mood, and gave me a time-limit, that should I not get back in less than five minutes with their food, there would be hell to pay. Seriously, I already bought them lunch, and they're STILL hungry? I sighed tiredly.

_'Oh well, who am I to say no?'_ I thought.

While these bullies hadn't hurt me physically yet, one of them were apparently part of the Yakuza, and I wasn't going to take any chances. They already knew I was fast and they took great advantage of that.

I checked my watch while waiting in the line.

Two more minutes.

I sweated and sighed in relief when it was her turn. Immediately running off as soon as I received all of the bullies' food in a plastic bag. I had less than a minute and the bullies were on the other side of town.

I ran as fast as I could, which I was proud to say, was very fast. As I turned a corner , I stopped at the sight before me. It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't completely empty either. Sawada-san and his friends were on the walk path, Gokudera-san was busy yelling at a...baby cow? no, it was a child dressed as a cow I guessed. There was a baby there too, sitting on Yamamoto-san shoulder, he was dressed in a suit and a hat. I didn't even know they made outfits for babies like that.

For some reason, the boy dressed in a cow's suit was waving a...pink grenade in his hands? Sawada-san and his friends were panicking, I wondered why. It was just a toy...right? but my intuition was screaming to get out of there, soon the little boy threw the grenade in the air as Sawada-san and his friends separated as it landed exactly where they were standing and exploded.

I gaped in shock.

_'What the hell!'_ I thought, Mamori-nee-chan's voice already scolding me for my language, people also stopped and stared at the commotion caused by the explosion. I snapped out of my shocked state when I heard the loud sound of a vehicle driving straight at them.

While Gokudera-san _(who was holding the boy in the cow-suit angrily)_ and Yamamoto-san were still on the sidewalk, Sawada-san had retreated to the road when the explosion erupted, when the smoke from the explosion faded away, the sight of a large truck driving straight at them caused a lot of panic. The truck was breaking to a stop but it was too fast and close to stop before it hit Sawada-san.

I didn't notice when Sawada-san froze in shock at the sight of the truck, or when Yamamoto's and Gokudera's eyes widen and yelled "Tsuna!" and "Juudaime!" respectively or when the baby in the business suit scowled before lifting a handgun and was about to aim it at Sawada.

In my mind, I thought of all of the abuse I suffered at the hands of my tormentors, of how afraid I was of pain. The sight of Riku's face suddenly came to mind, his voice ran through her mind.

_"Promise me you'll stand up for yourself_" but I never did.

The memories of failing trying to help Sawada-san flashed through my mind, I never stood up for myself or for others, and right now, Sawada-san was about to be run over and might die from the impact. The result of a huge truck hitting a small middle school student was rather obvious. Screams of people were heard at the sight before them. But... suddenly everything was in slow motion. The truck was slowly about to hit Sawada-san.

But... I knew... I was faster than that truck.

However, my fear of pain kept me back and froze my legs.

_"What use is strength if they can't even touch us?"_ Riku's voice said in my head.

_Speed_ **is** _our_ _weapon_

I could save Sawada-san, I could! But my legs won't move! The one time where only I can save someone by out speeding the truck and save someone from their death is when I held back by the fear of being hurt.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who was going to suffer if I didn't do anything.

Suddenly, my legs felt like they were on fire. My legs burst into action and unknowingly ran 4.2 seconds for the 40 yard dash for the first time.

Since Sawada-san was just a few meters from me, I was immediately right in front of him.

Instinct took over as I pushed us both down on the sidewalk, the truck just passed by with a crash.

Alarms blazed and people shouting was all I heard.

"Someone call an ambulance!" The voice of a man far away was heard.

The shape of a body under me was all I felt.

"Ko-Kobayakawa-san?" A shocked and hesitant voice reached out and I opened my eyes and caramel brown eyes met chocolate brown ones.

I blushed when I realized how close I was face to face and body to body with Sawada-san. I immediately jumped off the boy and sat onto my legs after sitting a bit away from him.

"So-Sorry! ...Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ahh-Hai!" Sawada-san sat up, still in shock, I noticed he had a red blush on his cheeks but dismissed it to the fact that he nearly died, it would come as a huge shock _(totally unaware of the fact that he nearly dies every other week)_

From the corner of my eye, I saw his other two friends and the two children with them staring at me in shock.

I looked down, slightly embarrassed by my physical closeness with Sawada-san. He was the first boy I touched besides Riku without intentional harm aimed at me.

I felt my legs slightly tingle; it was the first time I went so fast! And I managed to save Sawada-san as well!

Riku would be so proud... though Mamori would probably scold me for the huge risk I just took. But it didn't matter, this was the first time I didn't react in fear and managed to save someone for that! I was never prouder of myself than this moment. I tried to stand to stand bit my legs gave out and fell, fortunately neither of them noticed.

"TSUNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Both Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san ran towards us, the boy in a cow suit was Gokudera-san's arms, munching happily on a lollipop, while the baby in a business suit was starring at me with a strange glint in his eyes ...like he was making a plan, for what?, I don't know... but my intuition told me I wouldn't like it...

"Ye-Yeah, Kobayakawa-san saved me" Sawada-san stuttered.

"We saw" Yamamoto turned to me with a brilliant smile "Arigatou Kobayakawa!" I blushed. Now I know why Yamamoto Takeshi was so popular, aside from his famous baseball skills and good looks, his smile _(in my opinion)_ was one of his best qualities.

"It-it's fine" I manage to stutter.

Feeling someone's eyes on me, I turned and saw Gokudera-san starring at me with an intense look, making me slightly sweat with nervousness. The fact that he was scowling did nothing to help it.

Suddenly, he went on his knees and bowed towards me. My eyes widened, not only mine's but Sawada-san's as well. Yamamoto-san didn't look surprised but looked at Gokudera with...understanding?

"Ehhh?" No one ever bowed to me before, so it was surprising.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita Kobayakawa-sama!" Gokudera-san suddenly said with a hint of gratefulness in his voice.

My jaw dropped.

"Ahh! Arigatou Kobayakawa-san, you saved me" Sawada-san turned towards me with a bright smile that looked sincere and attractive as Yamamoto-san's smile, I noticed with a blush.

I always thought Sawada-san was cute but never said so due to fear of social suicide.

"No! It's fine!" I begged for Gokudera-san to get up which he did as I gratefully saw, I was just not used to seeing someone address me with so much respect and look at me with reverent eyes.

It was lucky that time was on my side when I saved Sawada-san.

Time.

That reminded me.

"Oh crap!" I openly swore, scaring the people around me as I stood up forgetting about the pain in my legs and picked up the plastic bag that fell to the side. I examined it and noticed with relief that it was still intact with everything inside it in one piece.

I look at my watch and noticed with growing alarm and panic that I had less that thirty seconds to get to the arcade before the time-limit.

"Sumimasen! But I have to get going!" I told the boys and immediately ran off without looking back or waiting for a reply. The leftover fire in my legs was still burning but I keep on running with the same speed that saved Sawada.

The thought of the bullies and their Yakuza leader grew fear in me, the courage from saving Sawada Tsuna soon left me, replaced with fear.

I seriously hoped time was still on my side.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I looked on with a dropped jaw as Kobayakawa Sena ran.

"So-So fast!" I choked.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were also starring at the direction in which she ran off with shocked eyes, we still couldn't believe what just happened, the new girl who just transferred a few weeks ago just saved me.

We also couldn't believe how unbelievably fast she was, I vaguely noticed when Kobayakawa-san entered the street.

_'How did she get to me so fast?'_ I wondered, she was at the other end of the street.

I noticed Reborn watching me as I raved on what just happened as Gokudera complained that it was all Lambo's fault, suddenly Reborn smirked

"You should make her join your famiglia Tsuna" he ordered, attracting an "Ehh!" from me

"With her speed, she would definitely be useful" he inputted with Gokudera nodding at every word.

Strange that Gokudera would be open to letting someone join the family but considering she just saved his precious Tenth's life and that she looked a bit similar to me, it wasn't surprising.

"But Reborn! You can't just-" I was cut off by Reborn who aimed a gunned shaped Leon at him

"Hiiee!" I squeaked.

"Why not Dame-Tsuna, she's pretty girl after all" He smirked at I blushed, distinctively remembering the feel of Kobayakawa-san's curved body against mine, I shook my head frantically

_'I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN!'_ I furiously thought as I stubbornly remained loyal to my crush.

Reborn watch with knowing eyes and a smirk, earning a frustrated look from me directed at the mind reading tutor.

"Haha! Sure, let's invite her to play our game!" Yamamoto laughed and I sweat dropped.

_'He still thinks this is a game!'_ I thought with disbelief _'I just hope Reborn doesn't plan anything to make her join us'_ I prayed.

Ja! how wrong our little tuna-fish was...

* * *

**And that's it!**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. The Gopher

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thing get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be the same age a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Haru, Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves.**

**Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**I only own the plot and a few characters I'll add later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 02-22-13**

* * *

**The Gopher**

**_(One Kobayakawa Sena)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

"You should make her join your famiglia Tsuna" he ordered, attracting an "Ehh!" from me

"With her speed, she would definitely be useful" he inputted with Gokudera nodding at every word.

Strange that Gokudera would be open to letting someone join the family but considering she just saved his precious Tenth's life and that she looked a bit similar to me, it wasn't surprising.

"But Reborn! You can't just-" I was cut off by Reborn who aimed a gunned shaped Leon at him

"Hiiee!" I squeaked.

"Why not Dame-Tsuna, she's pretty girl after all" He smirked at I blushed, distinctively remembering the feel of Kobayakawa-san's curved body against mine, I shook my head frantically

_'I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE KYOKO-CHAN!'_ I furiously thought as I stubbornly remained loyal to my crush.

Reborn watch with knowing eyes and a smirk, earning a frustrated look from me directed at the mind reading tutor.

"Haha! Sure, let's invite her to play our game!" Yamamoto laughed and I sweat dropped.

_'He still thinks this is a game!'_ I thought with disbelief _'I just hope Reborn doesn't plan anything to make her join us'_ I prayed.

Ja! how wrong our little tuna-fish was...

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I kept my eyes on the board, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying while trying to ignore the curious stares directed at my back.

Yesterday's event was fortunately kept ignorant to the school's population thank God, ensuring that I wouldn't be getting any more attention I didn't wanted...

However, that didn't mean that all was forgotten.

Despite what people think about me (_about being extremely naive and clueless)_, I was very much aware of the stares three of my classmates were digging into my back, making me fidget nervously. It was giving me a hard time trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying _(sadly, as it was a Math lesson, and I was having more trouble than usual, considering it was one of my worst subjects)_

I just hoped saving Sawada-san wasn't going to give me problems... considering the vibes the baby in suit was giving me _*shudder* _who I was pretty sure was watching me right now, from where? who knows... but he was definitely near...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I stared at Kobayakawa-san, who sat a few seats in front of me and a bit closer to Gokudera-kun, ever since yesterday, I've been curious about the girl who saved my life. I tried to remember any details I knew about her but couldn't come up with anything significant.

I actually never saw her interact with anyone except the few boys who goes up to her once in a while. But observing her now, I noticed some things I sadly didn't notice before.

Kobayakawa-san was given a variety of looks from the student population whenever they see her. Boys tend to leer at her or give her a smile. He noticed some of the more quiet and stoic boys even pause and give her a look that lasted longer than the stares they gave others. He could emphasis with them, given the attention her…appearance could evoke, not that I'll admit it.

Most of them tried to befriend her as they noticed how attractive she was but were put off by her shy personality and dubbed her as cute yet 'weird'… not that it didn't stop them.

The female students sometimes give her a wary smile or don't smile at all, only a few of the female students gave her sincere expressions. Though some of them seemed to have envious and jealous looks and tend to stay away from her…

Actually nearly all of the students stayed away from her. I figured it was her personality.

She didn't talked unless it was absolutely necessary and tended to stay away from people... as if she didn't wanted to be near people for fear of being scolded if she was notices or were going to kill her right there on the spot, I really began pitying her _(and I barely knew her!)_... and despite all... she was shy and nice, too nice actually...

Whenever someone asks her to do something, she'd never say 'no' _(or in her case shook her head since she rarely spoke)_. Most of the male population had a habit of flirting with her yet it didn't go very far to be considered sexual harassment. Despite all of the attention, Kobayakawa-san did not seem to notice the intentions of her male classmates, which made me slightly worried for her…

Kobayakawa Sena was an outcast... just like me... or maybe even worst than me, and that was... wrong... she didn't deserve it...

Even though she wasn't a total loser like 'Dame-Tsuna' was, I could tell she was suffering, it was obvious with the wary smile on her face she wears everyday. She was lonely, I could relate to that. However, ever since Reborn came into my life, I met many friends and was never treated less than dirt by them. I didn't have the time or space to feel lonely anymore. My friends were always there for me.

Kobayakawa-san didn't have any friends.

People laughed at me, but it was harmless. I noticed some of the girls stared at Kobayakawa-san with an ugly emotion that they never even looked at me with.

Spite.

It made me feel a bit sad that such a nice person had to suffer from the perspective of social society.

I could tell that my friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun noticed this as well.

Even when Yamamoto was a bit naive, such as his outlook on the manner of mafia games, he was surprisingly very observant. I guessed it was because he had more experience when it came to socializing, though it also might have something to do with him having a hitman's instinct, as he vaguely recalled Reborn saying that he was a natural assassin.

The thought of Yamamoto as an assassin briefly went through my mind… *s_hudder*_

Gokudera-kun on the other hand seemed to abhor at the very idea of socializing. I sweat dropped as I noticed a few girls giggling at him while Gokudera-kun glared at them.

* * *

The lunch bell rang as soon as the teacher dismissed them.

Kobayakawa-san sighed as she packed up her stationary. I could saw she hated math, and didn't understand half of what the teacher said, even with all the examples on the board, just like me...

A girl bumped into her, making her drop her pencils.

"Woops, sorry!" The girl mouth twitched into a smirk as she walked towards the door with her friends, giggling as they were about to leave.

Kobayakawa-san's eyes dropped, her mood worsens as she reached down to pick up her stuff but was stopped when a pale hand already picked them up.

"Here" Gokudera-kun gave them to her with his usual scowl on his face, his eyes full of annoyance as he glared at the girls at the door.

The girls stopped as they looked on shocked as the Italian transfer student who hated everyone but Dame-Tsuna, helped the new cute yet extremely shy girl. One of the girls, I alarmingly remembered as one of Gokudera-kun's fan girls, stared at Kobayakawa-san with jealousy and dislike in her eyes as they left with bitterness on their faces.

Kobayakawa-san bowed her head shyly obviously trying to say 'thank you', surprise evident in her eyes.

"Ohh Gokudera!" Yamamoto walked up to them with a bright smile with me following behind "that was nice of you" he beamed, earning an enraged look from the Smoking Bomb.

"Urusai Baseball-Freak! She saved Juudaime! There's nothing more to it!" Gokudera-kun grumbled, but instantly brighten when I smiled with approval.

"Though that wasn't very nice of those girls" Yamamoto frowned before he smiled at Kobayakawa-san "Yo Sena, you don't mind me calling you that right? Kobayakawa's a bit of a mouthful" He laughed as Gokudera and I stared at him incredulously.

_'Like you're one to talk Yamamoto! You have the same amount of syllables in your name!'_ I thought with an aghast look on my face.

Kobayakawa-san lightly blushed an shrugged as if saying 'I don't mind', I assumed she was not used to people she just met being so friendly with her by her wary looks.

"Okay, I'll just call you Sena!" Yamamoto grinned, earning an ever bigger blush from Kobayakawa-san "why don't you eat lunch with us?" he asked her.

Kobayakawa-san stared at him in surprised as Gokudera-kun turned to him in annoyance, about to call on him for inviting people with them to lunch without my permission but was cut off by me.

"Ahh, yes, you can eat with us! We usually eat on the roof though" I turned to Kobayakawa-san with wide expectant eyes.

Students who were still in the room were starring at us with surprise, a few boys looked aghast.

Despite Kobayakawa-san being a gorgeous representative of the female species _(people considered she was even prettier than Sasagawa Kyoko!)_, none of the guys have ever asked her out yet, they were all mostly too shy as soon as they talk to the sweet and kind girl. They were hoping to get to know her better first, though they don't usually talk to her since she seemed to retreat in her shell when they do. They mostly just stared from afar. Kobayakawa-san's shyness just seemed contagious whenever a guy goes near her and sees her cute face.

Not only that but Kobayakawa-san was completely naive and clueless when it came to a guy flirting with her, making her cuter for her innocence _(A/N: ahhhh~ Tsuna... if only you knew...)_

This didn't seem to be our case now as we asked her to sit with us for lunch with a casualness that many male students in the room envied.

Some girls _(who were Yamamoto and Gokudera fans)_ in the room however were glaring at Kobayakawa-san, daring her to accept. Because of her closed off personality, most girls thought that Kobayakawa-san believed she was too good for them. This was further emphasized by her looks that isolated Kobayakawa-san from most of the girls, as they were all intimidated by her appearance.

It actually surprised me that she noticed as she began shifting uncomfortably and eyeing warily the girls who where glaring at her fiercely, after a couple of seconds she shook her head shyly and took a step back and shut her eyes tightly like she was expecting us to hit her from refusing, just what kind of treatment did she received in her old school?

"Ne, ne, you don't have to worry about what people think, no one is going to judge you right?" said Yamamoto in a cold voice that could freeze hell looking at everyone else in the classroom.

Kobayakawa-san seemed to briefly change her mind as she pointed at herself to make herself extra sure as if asking 'me? really?'

"Ahah!" Yamamoto grinned as I smiled at her, Gokudera-kun didn't say anything but just glared at everyone else in the room, making them scatter.

Kobayakawa-san's eyes brightened and smiled cutely nodding as if saying 'sure' she nodded but was instantly whipped as she seemed to be reminded of something.

"Oh, but I have a… uh errand to run first" she explained in a small voice that only seemed to reach my ears.

"Okay then, we'll meet you on the rooftop?" I asked, happy that she accepted. Maybe now, she wouldn't be so lonely.

Kobayakawa-san suddenly tensed and looked at me with a frightened expansion and I immediately knew why. The rooftop was widely known as the skylark's property.

"Don't worry, Hibari-san is not usually there though, I think he patrols the school during lunch" I explained and Yamamoto smiled, making Kobayakawa-san sigh in relief.

"Che, it's not like he owns the place" Gokudera muttered.

I shuddered,_ 'that's the problem Gokudera-kun! by the way he acts, Hibari-san may as well own the whole town'_

* * *

I sat down at the edge of the roof, which was lined with fences to keep people from falling off. My friends sat on either side of me, leaving room for one more person to sit across, fortunately Hibari wasn't on the rooftop, I sighed with relief.

Gokudera-kun was currently shouting at Yamamoto, who took a piece of meat from my bento. After asking of course. I lifted my chopsticks to continue eating after failing to calm Gokudera down, only to reach into nothing.

"Ehh?" I looked down only to find everything in his bento gone. "MY LUNCH!" I shouted in disbelief. "Where did—" I was cut off as something slammed into the back of my head. "GAHH!" My head slammed onto the floor as whatever was on my head jumped off.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should be more observant" Reborn remarked.

"Reborn! You already eaten my breakfast, now you're eating my lunch as well!" I was hungry as my breakfast was stolen by the hitman in front of me, and was looking forward to eating my lunch only for it to be stolen by the same hitman again!

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera greeted.

"Yo kid!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a eat or be eaten world out there" Reborn said calmly, as if he never stole my lunch. However the amused glint in his eyes said otherwise.

My stomach growled.

"Juudaime! Here, eat my food!" Gokudera-kun held his uneaten sandwich out towards me dramatically, as if it was a cure that would revive a starving dying man with renewed life and without it his precious boss would die from hunger.

I sweat dropped before sighing.

"No, it's okay Gokudera-kun, it's your lunch, you should eat it otherwise you'll get hungry"

"But Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun looked tearful and touched. His boss was so kind and considerate!

Yamamoto merely looked at each of them as he continued to eat his sushi, as if this scene was an everyday thing before handing out his bento of Sushi towards me "here Tsuna, you shouldn't starve and we're already overflowing with food at home" He smiled, earning a joyful look from me.

"Arigatou! Yamamoto!" I said as he took a piece of tuna sushi, gaining a smile from Yamamoto and a tragic one from Gokudera-kun who looked as if he was hit in the heart by an arrow.

"Juudaime" Gokudera-kun whispered tragically, internally crying as he suddenly switched his gaze from me into a glare at Yamamoto.

"I wonder when Sena will get here" Yamamoto muttered absently.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" I replied with a smile, Kobayakawa-san looked so happy to have lunch with us _(I noticed sadly)_, so I was sure she'll definitely come.

"Kobayakawa Sena's busy being taken advantage of" Reborn told us with a suspicious gleam in his eyes as if he was planning something.

"WHAT!" all of us shouted, before standing up in worry, ready to go look for Kobayakawa-san.

"That's bad!" I exclaimed, thinking of scenarios of the worse situations involving our new friend, Kobayakawa-san was a very pretty girl after all, it was only a matter of time before a boy still in his hormones gave into instinct. "We have to go help—HIE! REBORN!" I shouted after I was kicked on the head by my tort- _ehm_, tutor.

"You didn't let me finish, Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry, she's not involved in that type of situation" Reborn explained to the worried and anxious group of boys in front of him "that girl is a gopher for a group of delinquents"

"Gopher?" I asked surprised. Yamamoto and Gokudera starred at Reborn in surprise as well.

"Ah, since Primary school, Sena's been bullied into being a gopher by her classmates. Because of that, her speed had been put to use and has been improving over the years, which is why she's so fast."

I instantly felt empathy for Kobayakawa-san, while our situations weren't exactly the same, it was similar. I too was often the target of my classmates' bullying over the years, doing the after school chores that they didn't want to do.

"And it's still going on now?" Yamamoto asked worried, as Gokudera-kun looked on curiously.

"Ah, It was just recently that the torment got violent, that's why she transferred schools" Reborn stated.

I felt sick, and so did Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun was incensed.

_'How could someone be so mean to such a nice and kind girl like Kobayakawa Sena...?'_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it? I know it's lame... or not?**

**Awww, come on guys I know you liked it _(please tell me you liked it *sobs*)_**

**Anyway...**** don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	3. Friendship

**I wanted to say that this story may remind you a little bit of Speeding Mafia Style since this story was inspired by it and some parts of the firsts couple of chapter will be similar to them but swear I'm not stealing her story and if the author have any problem then I'll just change some parts at the beginning but the outline will be THE SAME!**

**Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**I only own the plot and a few characters I'll add later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams or flashbacks.

* * *

**Published: 02-23-13**

* * *

**Friendship**

**_(The Past Of A Bullied Girl)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"I wonder when Sena will get here" Yamamoto muttered absently.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" I replied with a smile, Kobayakawa-san looked so happy to have lunch with us _(I noticed sadly)_, so I was sure she'll definitely come.

"Kobayakawa Sena's busy being taken advantage of" Reborn told us with a suspicious gleam in his eyes as if he was planning something.

"WHAT!" all of us shouted, before standing up in worry, ready to go look for Kobayakawa-san.

"That's bad!" I exclaimed, thinking of scenarios of the worse situations involving our new friend, Kobayakawa-san was a very pretty girl after all, it was only a matter of time before a boy still in his hormones gave into instinct. "We have to go help—HIE! REBORN!" I shouted after I was kicked on the head by my tort- _ehm_, tutor.

"You didn't let me finish, Dame-Tsuna. Don't worry, she's not involved in that type of situation" Reborn explained to the worried and anxious group of boys in front of him "that girl is a gopher for a group of delinquents"

"Gopher?" I asked surprised. Yamamoto and Gokudera starred at Reborn in surprise as well.

"Ah, since Primary school, Sena's been bullied into being a gopher by her classmates. Because of that, her speed had been put to use and has been improving over the years, which is why she's so fast."

I instantly felt empathy for Kobayakawa-san, while our situations weren't exactly the same, it was similar. I too was often the target of my classmates' bullying over the years, doing the after school chores that they didn't want to do.

"And it's still going on now?" Yamamoto asked worried, as Gokudera-kun looked on curiously.

"Ah, It was just recently that the torment got violent, that's why she transferred schools" Reborn stated.

I felt sick, and so did Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun was incensed.

_'How could someone be so mean to such a nice and kind girl like Kobayakawa Sena...?'_

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

No, mean wouldn't be the right word, _cruel _would be the correct one.

"What happened? when was this?" I was quick to ask.

"A few months ago, it was why she was transferred here after she was put in the hospital for several stabs on the abdomen, one of her kidneys was damaged severely and she nearly died" everyone paled at Reborn's words, I was horrified. While my bullying was bad, it was never done violently _(unless you count Mochida that is)_, and what worried me the most was that Kobayakawa-san was a girl, and a very frail looking at top of that... how could she STILL be such a nice girl? after all the torment she suffered...?

"Who're the ones she's doing errands for?" Yamamoto asked, I noticed his eyes were hard.

"I'm sure you're familiar with this group, Kazama Ren's group" Reborn stated as he looked at me with a smirk _(if one were to look at his eyes, they would notice that Reborn was planning something)_

"HIIEE! Kazama-san's group! The rumored Yakuza guy!" I panicked, I never spoke to Kazama Ren before and never planned to, I was vaguely aware that Akira, one of my usual bullies, was in that group.

'Just in how many problem was Kobayakawa-san involved?' I thought worriedly.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Gokudera hissed, not caring about Kazama but remembering that the group was apart of the people he blew up before for taunting his beloved Juudaime.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I'll take care of them for you!" Gokudera smirked. Kobayakawa Sena saved his boss, he owed her for saving his beloved friend and boss. He also knew that his boss was worried about her and and wanted to quickly ease his boss' worries.

His hands were already equipped with dynamite.

"HIIE! No Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna scolded while Yamamoto sighed as the former tension evaporated as Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera, but Tsuna knew that Yamamoto also itched for his sword and go give a piece of his mind to those guys who were abusing their new found friend.

One would wonder how the hell Reborn knew this information but they knew better than to just outright ask _(besides he is Reborn, the world greatest hitman, ok course he knew this, he probably tortured someone)_

The door to the roof opened as Sena stepped through, excitement in her eyes.

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

The scene before me was a bit bizarre, Gokudera-san had dynamites in his hands. Dynamites that I remembered were real, I hoped no one was hurt.

Sawada-san was trying to calm Gokudera-san down for some reason and Yamamoto-san was laughing merrily at them while he and a baby in suit were watching in amusement, I watched the baby warily, he was giving me the creeps since yesterday, he was different, he wasn't just a harmless baby, his onyx eyes showed wisdom and were so calculating that made me cringe inwardly, this didn't passed unnoticed by said baby, and I knew it... what kind of baby was he?

Yamamoto-san was the first to notice me _(besides the baby of course)_

"Sena! there you are, we were about to go look for you" Yamamoto-san greeted as I walked shyly towards them with my own made bento between my hands.

Sawada-san turned towards me with a bright smile, I noticed his eyes seem warmer and empathetic.

"Sena-chan, you came" Sawada-san greeted me with my given name, he seemed to be encouraged by Yamamoto-san, who sat down to continue to eat his lunch while offering some to Sawada-san. I blushed a little, I still wasn't used to people being friendly with me, and even when I liked it I didn't let my guard down, it was still too soon.

Gokudera-san and I followed Sawada-san's example and sat down quietly.

"Thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you" I spoke softly and smiled at my hopefully new friends. The rational part at the back of my head immediately reminded me again that no one wanted to be my friend for nothing and that they probably wanted me as a gopher as well, but I actually tried to ignore it as I also deduced that from what I knew by watching their interactions, these three didn't seem like the type of people to do that.

'But I could be wrong' I thought eyeing again the baby from the corner of my eye and catch him watching me intently.

"Haha! It's no problem at all, so don't worry about it okay?" Yamamoto-san smiled brightly, Gokudera-san started eating a sandwich as Sawada-san told him to, I noticed that Sawada-san seemed to be sharing lunch with Yamamoto-san, why would that be?

"What's wrong?" Sawada-san seemed notice me starring at him and I blushed deep red.

"You don't have a bento Sawada-san?" I asked shyly.

"Eh? no, it was stolen by my tut- ehm, I mean, I gave it to my little cousin over there" he said pointing the baby, I narrowed my eyes slightly, was this 'baby' bullying Sawada-san?

"I see" I said looking at Sawada-san again "would you like mine? I always bring one extra" since people always tend to steal mine, fortunately, today wasn't the case.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

When I told Sena-chan that I gave Reborn my bento she didn't look convinced at my excuse and narrowed slightly her eyes at him, for some reason seeing her make such face made me upset, I didn't wanted her to make that kind of faces... and then she offered me to take her bento, I was going to refuse even when she said she had another, but when she made those puppy eyes... I just couldn't refuse...

"Arigatou Sena-chan" I said with a shy smile.

"You are such a nice friend haha" said Yamamoto looking at her softly and almost... lovingly?

"Eh?" she said with surprise and her eyes wide, almost ready to cry

"What's wrong Sena-chan?" I asked, did we said something?

"We're friends? Really friends?" Sena-chan asked with wide eyes, it was pretty sad that she was actually asking this but I knew that for her it was like a dream come true.

"Eh? a-ano I know it's a bit weird, b-being friends w-with me" I started to stutter, worried that my reputation as Dame-Tsuna would put her off.

"Iie! It's not that at all" Sena-chan said, her face showed worry, probably that she had hurt my feelings, the others starred at her in surprise "I don't think you're weird at all! You guys, you're so kind, loyal and... and warm! I don't care about your reputations at all!" she looked down at the floor "it's just that… I'm so glad, I-I usually have trouble finding friends, to be told that someone kind and... and nice like you consider me your friend... that makes me really happy" Sena explained as she looked up with sincere eyes and a true smile.

Me, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun blushed red when we saw her smile, each of us felt slightly moved by her speech.

_'Oh my god! what is she doing to us!'_ I screamed in my mind

* * *

**OH MY GOD! is Tsuna actually falling for her? what about Yamamoto and Gokudera? what is Reborn planning? and what are Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fans going to do about Sena?**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Me? Part Of The Mafia?

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thing get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be the same age a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Haru, Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves.**

**Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**I only own the plot and a few characters I'll add later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 02-27-13**

* * *

**Me? Part of the Mafia?!**

**_(Have You Considered Going To The Doctor?)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Arigatou Sena-chan" I said with a shy smile.

"You are such a nice friend haha" said Yamamoto looking at her softly and almost... lovingly?

"Eh?" she said with surprise and her eyes wide, almost ready to cry

"What's wrong Sena-chan?" I asked, did we said something?

"We're friends? Really friends?" Sena-chan asked with wide eyes, it was pretty sad that she was actually asking this but I knew that for her it was like a dream come true.

"Eh? a-ano I know it's a bit weird, b-being friends w-with me" I started to stutter, worried that my reputation as Dame-Tsuna would put her off.

"Iie! It's not that at all" Sena-chan said, her face showed worry, probably that she had hurt my feelings, the others starred at her in surprise "I don't think you're weird at all! You guys, you're so kind, loyal and... and warm! I don't care about your reputations at all!" she looked down at the floor "it's just that… I'm so glad, I-I usually have trouble finding friends, to be told that someone kind and... and nice like you consider me your friend... that makes me really happy" Sena explained as she looked up with sincere eyes and a true smile.

Me, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun blushed red when we saw her smile, each of us felt slightly moved by her speech.

_'Oh my god! what is she doing to us!'_ I screamed in my mind.

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I watched them confused by their reactions, Riku used to blush like that around me too.

Gokudera-san was the first to look away "che, what are you talking about?" he muttered, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

Yamamoto-san grinned "Of course we're friends Sena, we may not know each other very well, but we already consider you as our friend. You saved Tsuna's life, because of that, I'll always be your friend" he smiled, but deep inside I was hurt by his words, so they were my friends just because I saved Sawada-san?

Sawada-san smiled "Yamamoto's right, you saved my life, I'll always be grateful for that but that isn't the reason why we're friends" I looked at him with wide eyes "we want to be your friend simply because we want to be" he smiled at me and in that second I sworn that Sawada-san's eyes were glowing a burning orange gold.

"Ciaossu" a surprisingly articulate and mature-sounding voice grabbed my attention, the baby was standing in front of me and I scooped back narrowing my eyes at him, I didn't feel him, I should have been too surprised by Sawada-san's revelation that I totally forgot about him, that was stupid! I opened my mouth to say something before the rational part of my mind took over.

_'That baby's talking!'_ I gaped in disbelief, I knew the baby was smarter than others but I didn't expect him to know how to talk, witch was stupid of my part considering the aura he was giving.

"Yes" the baby said like he knew what I was thinking and tipped the edge of his hat as he looked at me speculatively "your ability is impressive… Kobayakawa Sena" he drawled out my name with an unusual interest, making me tense more and release a little of my killer intent. Did he knew? was this 'baby' working for _them_? Did _they _found me?

The baby's eyes sharpened, perhaps reading my unease, and then smiled. All of the sudden, it was as if all the menace drained out of the little guy, and all that was left was adorable innocence, which I knew was completely false "join Tsuna's family"

"REBORN!" Sawada-san yelled at the baby.

I starred at him, my killer intent forgotten. What? my eyes widen as the baby smirked.

"Join Sawada-san's family? You mean through marriage!" I yelled with a large blush.

Everyone paused, considering what I jut said and then proceeded to blush furiously. Tsuna-kun's face was beet red and hot enough to boil an omelet on as Yamamoto-san choked on his food and started laughing awkwardly; Gokudera-san's half-eaten sandwich fell out of his hand as a blush appeared on his face while his jaw continuously dropped, closed, and repeated the process, looking quite like a fish out of water.

Yamamoto-san stopped still enough to stop laughing, though he was smiling, his eyes were full an emotion I couldn't quite identify "haha! don't take them seriously" he said in an strained voice and then winked at me, "It's a game, you know? It's all in good fun. We're all 'mafia' members, and Tsuna is our boss. This baby is the world's number one hitman."

Oh. Right. A game. Of course.

**_Lies..._**

My intuition told me, and I knew better than doubt it, it has saved me several times in the past after all. It wasn't a game...

"If you want to join Tsuna's family through marriage, then by all means, go on ahead. It's not like it's an unconventional method" the baby named Reborn-san said with a smirk as a glint formed in his eyes... _*shudder*_

"REBORN!" Sawada-san yelled again, still red yet sounding quite mortified.

"Good job Tsuna. Already got yourself a fiance, you're well on your way as a mafia boss"

"A-ano..." it seems I was forgotten...

"That's not the point!"

"E-etto, Sawada-san?" yep, I was forgotten...

Gokudera-san snapped himself out of his daze as he heard what Reborn-san said.

"Juudaime! Getting a wife is well-made political move as your first step as boss!" his eyes were startlingly large and sparkling. A pair of puppy ears and a wagging tail suddenly appeared, making me look on with disbelief.

_'…Am I really seeing this?'_ I never thought I would see Gokudera Hayato make such a face, it was actually... cute... and disturbing at the same time...

"NO! Gokudera-kun I-" Sawada-san started but was interrupted.

"Oh! So that's how we're playing it now" Yamamoto-san looked excited. "Sena's going to be playing as Tsuna's wife in the mafia" he suddenly frowned "…I want one now too."

Sawada-san, Gokudera-san and I gaped at him while Reborn-san merely smirked.

Sawada-san turned to round a remark at him "REBORN! Look what you've do-"

"Why are you complaining Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn-san interrupted as he turned to look at me, and I squeaked at the sudden attention "you got not only the most beautiful girl in your school_ (I blushed)_ but one of the only girls willing to go out with you as your fiance"

Sawada-san blushed furiously "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Kobayakawa Sena would make a lovely wife" Reborn calmly stated, drawing a surprise look from everyone as he took a bite out of Sena's bento this time "she cooks well enough to be on par with your mother" Tsuna-kun gaped, was he insulting or praising me? "she's fast enough to protect herself and get out of danger and her attractive appearance as your wife would earn you the respect from both of your allies as well as your enemies."

I narrowed my eyes at the baby again, did he really mean it?, no way!

"Juudaime!" Gokudera-san interjected, "I completely agree with Reborn-san!"

Sawada-san and I looked at him shocked, for different reasons of course...

"That's not the point!" he yelled

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna. Do you really want Sasagawa Kyoko as your wife instead? Well, lucky for you, your status as a mafia boss can get you more than one spouse" Reborn-san smirked... again.

"REBORN!"

"Oh! Is that the problem Juudaime? Well Sasagawa is acceptable I suppose, but Juudaime! I strongly oppose Miura as one of your choices in candidate!" and who is Miura?

"Haha! Now this is a fun new part to play! Is Tsuna the only one getting married? can I marry Sena as well?" I chocked on my water.

"YOU BASEBALL FREAK! OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER STEALING JUUDAIME'S FUTURE WIFE!" what?!

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!"

"Besides" everyone turn to see Reborn-san looking at me "I'm curious about you Kobayakawa Sena" he narrowed his eyes at me and I did the same thing "I want to know why I can't find anything about you before the age of seven" the chameleon in his fedora changing into a green gun, and he point it at me.

'Oh boy...' It seems like today I will have to talk a lot...

* * *

**Reborn's PoV**

Kobayakawa Sena was indeed an interesting specimen, ehm, I mean, girl, yes, she's an interesting girl, she was like a puzzle, like a lion with sheep clothes, just like Tsuna, no, maybe even more dangerous and stronger than him in his HDWM, but what fascinates me the most about her was how she refused to fight back every bully she encounter, I knew for a fact she was stronger, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna may have not noticed since she hid it well, but I did notice, the way she carried herself told me she was an experienced fighter, every single move he made was thought, she never made an unnecessary movement, she pretend to be weak when in fact, she is not. Even since Kobayakawa Sena saw me yesterday she has been keeping her guard up, looking around for any threat _(or me in this case)_, she noticed me when I was looking at her during classes, something neither Tsuna nor his guardians with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro has been able to... I knew she was an interesting one, but when I couldn't found anything about her childhood I was caught by the enigma she was

Kobayakawa Sena is a mystery. A mystery I was planning on solving...

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I know it's very short, and I apologize, but my break is over and I wanted to publish this chapter already so... yeah...**

**Anyway, how was it? you liked a jealous Yamamoto? a embarrassed Gokudera? are Tsuna and Sena really engaged? why can't Reborn find any information of Sena before she was seven? you love it you hate it? and what do you want Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan-girls do to Sena?**

**I'm sorry if I Reborn was a little OOC in his PoV but I really don't know how to portray him.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaad... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. Threats

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thing get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it.**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be the same age a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Haru, Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves.**

**Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**I only own the plot and a few characters I'll add later to the story.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 03-14-13**

* * *

**Threatening You Talk**

**_(Not that It Actually Works But You Can Try If You Want)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

Kobayakawa Sena was indeed an interesting specimen, ehm, I mean, girl, yes, she's an interesting girl, she was like a puzzle, like a lion with sheep clothes, just like Tsuna, no, maybe even more dangerous and stronger than him in his HDWM, but what fascinates me the most about her was how she refused to fight back every bully she encounter, I knew for a fact she was stronger, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Dame-Tsuna may have not noticed since she hid it well, but I did notice, the way she carried herself told me she was an experienced fighter, every single move he made was thought, she never made an unnecessary movement, she pretend to be weak when in fact, she is not. Even since Kobayakawa Sena saw me yesterday she has been keeping her guard up, looking around for any threat _(or me in this case)_, she noticed me when I was looking at her during classes, something neither Tsuna nor his guardians with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro has been able to... I knew she was an interesting one, but when I couldn't found anything about her childhood I was caught by the enigma she was

Kobayakawa Sena is a mystery. A mystery I was planning on solving...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I was frozen in my place without any idea of what to do, right now Reborn was pointing his Leon gun at Sena-chan, Yamamoto had an horrified face, and Gokudera-kun was looking between Reborn and Sena-chan like trying to think what to do.

When Reborn said he couldn't found any information of Sena-chan before she was seven I was taken by surprise, like... A LOT. I always thought Reborn could do even the impossible, but to know that he was 'defeated' by a mere middle school girl made me wonder what kind of people were Sena-chan's family, her parents, siblings...?

I was about to tell Reborn off when I felt my Hyper Intuition told me it was better not to, I wonder why...?

* * *

**Takeshi's PoV**

I was horrified at the scene in front of me, never in my life I had felt so much fright for someone else, not even when Tsuna almost died saving me from committing suicide.

The baby was pointing his gun at Sena's head, I didn't understood why, no matter how much I wracked my head about it, I couldn't find any reason. Sena was just a civilian, yes, I did know there wasn't any 'mafia game' but I just say it to light the mood, Tsuna is always so worried about the mafia so I just try and make him forget about it even when it's just for a little while.

Sena had her eyes narrowed at Reborn, it made me upset that the girl I like-no love is making that kind of face, yes, I love Kobayakawa Sena, I have loved her even before she transferred to Namimori-chuu, I met her a few weeks before while she was in the hospital, I went to visit Lambo (_he was in the hospital because Reborn beat him to the pulp for spilling his espresso over him) _when I heard a girl singing a soft tune, her voice was so beautiful, almost like an angel's. I followed the voice until I found a private room, the name in the door said that someone with the name of Kobayakawa Sena was using the room, at first I thought I got the wrong room, if I was correct 'Sena' was a boy's name, right? but I was proven wrong when the soft tune was being played again, the room's door was slightly open I peeked inside only to find the most beautiful scene before me.

There, lying in a bed was the most beautiful girl I ever saw, she had bright chocolate hair and big round hazel eyes, she was petite, and would have mistaken her for a elementary school girl if it wasn't for her very noticeable breasts... anyway, she was singing while appreciating the view the small window provided her, I was so lost admiring her I didn't noticed the song ended and she was now watching me with amusement.

"Hello there" her voice was a little hoarse, as if she hadn't used for a while, but it still sounded like bells, it was such a beautiful sound...

"Ah! hi there, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" I introduced myself quickly mentally slapping myself for acting like an idiot his was not the moment for that!

"Hajimemashite Yamamoto-san" she said shyly and I grinned, she was so cute! "I'm Kobayakawa Sena"

"Hajimemashite Kobayakawa!" I said cheerfully and she giggle a little making me blush even more.

"Can I ask what brings you here Yamamoto-san?" she asked titling her head to the side.

"Ah! yeah... about that..." how do I say this... "I heard you singing a while ago and came here trying to find the source of the voice" I explained and she blushed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you an inconvenience" she apologized.

"Not at all, I'm actually glad I heard you" I admitted smiling "you have a lovely voice" she blushed again and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Arigatou..." she whispered, smiling shyly at me, making me blush too.

"Haha!" and since that day I started visiting her everyday, fortunately it was summer break and the Akambo decided to go visit Nono with Tsuna and Gokudera so my meetings with Sena reminded a secret from everyone else, I'm actually surprised that the Akambo didn't knew I had met Sena already, taking in consideration how many informants he has...

Anyway, in those three weeks I spent time with Sena I learned a lot of things about her, she had only two friends, Anezaki Mamori and Kaitani Riku, and a few years ago the later one moved away due to his parents jobs. Her parents, Kobayakawa Mihae and Kobayakawa Shuuma spent very little time with her only daughter since their jobs require them to travel a lot, I had the opportunity to met them once and I couldn't help but notice how much they love her, they love and would do anything to make her happy, and Sena too, but something bugged me about them, they didn't look... alike... almost as if they weren't related, but that couldn't be, right?

I actually never learned the reason she was in the hospital, the only time I asked she said she had hurt her kidney in an accident, I should have know she was lying... or not telling the whole truth...

When spring break ended I got a cold and couldn't go to school until a week later, and that day when I entered the classroom and saw her sitting a few rows in front of me I was the happiest man on earth, the girl I had a crush on was in my classroom!

But not everything was perfect... every time I tried to talk with her my fan-girls or my 'friends' would get on the way and I never got the chance to talk with her... until yesterday...

When I saw her risking her life like that I really wanted to slap her and give her a little piece of my mind, how could she be so careless!? she could have been hurt deeply, and on the other side I was really thankful she saved Tsuna, he was my friend, my best friend, I wouldn't have been able to bear loosing him...

An now I was at risk or loosing _HER! _because the Akambo couldn't find any information to blackmail her with?! I'm not one to curse but like hell I'm going to stand here an let him hurt her!

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I stopped frowning at the baby and instead opted for watch him with a passive look on my face how he pulled the safety lock of his gun trying to scare me... not a chance...

"Talk" he ordered, but I just kept on looking between him and his gun.

"R-Reborn..." Sawada-san stuttered nervously.

"Yamete" Yamamoto-san pleaded weakly but was ignored "drop the gun" his voice changed and it startled me for a second, it was so cold.

"Shut up Yamamoto, this is between me and her" the baby said glaring at Takeshi-kun.

"I'm not going to shut up, now drop the gun" he said his eyes never leaving the gun pointed at me.

"I'll do whatever I want" the baby said darkly releasing a bit of his killer intent.

"Like hell!" he cursed and my jaw nearly dropped, did he just cursed? "now drop the fucking gun" he snapped, but the gun remained in the same place.

"No" time seemed to slow down as I saw the baby's finger pull the trigger, Sawada-san's eyes widen in fear, Gokudera-san stood up trying to do something, and Yamamoto-san screamed my name like there was no tomorrow... but that didn't mattered, I was focused on the bullet, this wasn't a special one, if that bullet hit me I was as good as death... damn...

I have no way of of this...

Unless...

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**OH MY GOD! I'm sorry it was so short, I promise to update soon!**

**Soooooo... how was it? you love it? you hate it? you liked how Sena and Yamamoto actually met? what do you want Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan-girls do to Sena? and what is she going to do about the bullet**

***Akambo: baby**

***Hajimemashite: nice to meet you**

***Arigatou: thank you**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaad... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. Rings and Bullets

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**NOW!**

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thing get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it. THIS IS A NON-CANNON FIC GUYS!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Haru, Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves. Hibari and Mukuro ****_(and obviously Chrome) _****are already Tsuna's guardians, I will explain later how did Mukuro and Chrome became his Mist guardians.**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**just the plot and a few characters that will appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-18-13**

* * *

**Rings and Bullets**

**_(Lost Treasures)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Yamete" Yamamoto-san pleaded weakly but was ignored "drop the gun" his voice changed and it startled me for a second, it was so cold.

"Shut up Yamamoto, this is between me and her" the baby said glaring at Takeshi-kun.

"I'm not going to shut up, now drop the gun" he said his eyes never leaving the gun pointed at me.

"I'll do whatever I want" the baby said darkly releasing a bit of his killer intent.

"Like hell!" he cursed and my jaw nearly dropped, did he just cursed? "now drop the fucking gun" he snapped, but the gun remained in the same place.

"No" time seemed to slow down as I saw the baby's finger pull the trigger, Sawada-san's eyes widen in fear, Gokudera-san stood up trying to do something, and Yamamoto-san screamed my name like there was no tomorrow... but that didn't mattered, I was focused on the bullet, this wasn't a special one, if that bullet hit me I was as good as death... damn...

I have no way of of this...

Unless...

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

One moment the bullet was there and the other it disappeared, as if it was never there in the first place.

Sena-chan was squishing her eyes shut and trembling uncontrollably, I could tell she was scared.

"Sena!" yelled Yamamoto and run to her side trying to find any injury.

"I-I'm f-fi-fine Y-Ya-m-ma-moto-s-san" she stuttered.

"But you are very pale" he argued, it was true, her normally pale skin was now a sickly pale color.

"I-I w-w-will b-be f-fine" she tried to reassure us and I was also about to say something when I felt killer intent leaking from Reborn making me flinch.

"What did you do?" he hissed dangerously.

"W-what d-do y-you m-me-an?" this time I notice she was trying to avoid answering him.

"Where did that bullet went?" he asked, more like demanded to know.

"I-I-I-" she stammered nervously.

"I guess that if you could do it once you can do it again" he fired again and I could only watch again.

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I quickly pushed Yamamoto-san out of the way before changing the bullets trajectory again.

"I see..." I flinched at the baby's voice, damn it... "so you can do that kind of things" he said and I stood up and took a step back, ready to run away if necessary "you are even more entertaining than I thought" he suddenly said smiling making me sweat drop, was he for real?

"What?" I asked in disbelief, what was wrong with this baby.

"Now I definitely will make you join Tsuna's famiglia" he said and I took another step back narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm really sorry but I have no intentions of getting involved with the mafia" I said cautiously.

"Hmm? are you sure?" he asked suddenly "I can see you are already related to some dangerous persons, that move you did a while ago it not something you learn in a few days" I fidget nervously, damn...

"I might know some people okay? but that doesn't mean I want to be involved, it took me and a... friend a while to get out, I'm not planning to return anytime soon" I admitted.

"Does that mean you know Shiro Usagi?" I flinched at that name.

"Something like that..." I said never looking at him in the eyes.

"Hmm..." I lifted my eyes and saw something I didn't noticed before.

"Arcobaleno?" I asked aloud and I immediately smacked myself mentally for my idiocy.

"How do you know that?" he asked releasing his killer intent.

"Shiro-san mentioned once" I lied smoothly.

"Lies" said Sawada-san and I look at him incredulous, was he trying to get me killed?

"Tsuna!" hissed Yamamoto-san at him angrily.

"A-ah! gomen!" he apologized quickly.

"Oh? so how do you know that?" he asked walking towards me until he was right in front of me, he slowly reach for me and when he touched my leg his pacifier glowed along with something in Sawada-san's, Yamamoto-san's and Gokudera-san's chests and the ring grandma gave me before she died, I quickly hide it in my pocket but I wasn't fast enough and the baby saw it. Soon the glowing ceased.

"W-what was that?" asked Sawada-san confused.

"I-I don't know Juudaime" Gokudera-san said.

"Me neither" admitted Yamamoto-san

"She knows" the baby pointed at me and I stiffened.

"I knew we shouldn't trust her!" Gokudera-san said and I felt like my heart was stabbed.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto-san scolded.

"What are you hiding in you pocket?" the baby asked eyeing the hand that was shielding my pocket.

"I-I-"

"Speak up bitch!" Gokudera-san yelled making me flinch.

"M-My gr-grandma g-gav-ve i-it t-to m-me b-bef-fore s-she d-died-d" I explained tearing.

"Show it to us" the baby demanded and I shook my head.

"G-grand-ma said n-not t-to" tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Nothing bad will happen I promise" Sawada-san said and I nodded a little hesitating, I knew that I could trust him.

"H-Here" I show baby-san the ring.

"That..." his eyes widening slightly before showing his shock "that is..."

"What's that Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera-san still glaring at me.

"The Element Ring" he said.

"The what?" asked a confused Sawada-san.

"The Element Ring, is a ring that was lost centuries ago during the time of Vongola Primo, it was supposed to be passed like the Vongola Sky ring, from generation to generation but one day it suddenly disappeared after the Guardian died in battle" baby-san explained looking at me with awe.

"Does that mean her family stole it?" Gokudera-san asked the baby snarling at me.

"No, even if her family stole it, the ring shouldn't have been able to glow when it was near the Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, that can only mean that she is the descendant of the First Generation Element Guardian" he said and I shrunk back trying to disappear, that's why I didn't wanted to come to Namimori...

"Then?" asked Yamamoto-san with a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"This can mean only one thing" said baby-san.

"What?" said the trio at the same time.

**_"Kobayakawa Sena is Sawada Tsunayoshi's Element Guardian"_**

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**OH MY GOD! I'm sorry it was so short, I promise to update soon!**

**Soooooo... how was it? you love it? you hate it? did you expect it? what is Sena going to do? will she run? will she accept her role as Element Guardian? what do you want Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan-girls do to Sena when she start hanging around them?**

***Shiro Usagi: white rabbit**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaad... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	7. A Dark Lady

**OMG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I'm so, so, sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but I promise not to take too long this time _(hopefully)_**

**I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in two weeks _(June 19) _well, actually three, but you guys get it :D**

**NOW!**

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thing get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it. THIS IS A NON-CANNON FIC GUYS!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves. Hibari and Mukuro ****_(and obviously Chrome) _****are already Tsuna's guardians, I will explain later how did Mukuro and Chrome became his Mist guardians.**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**just the plot and a few characters that will appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

'Blah...' thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-28-13**

* * *

**A Dark Lady**

**- The Beginning Of Your End -**

**_(A Coin Always Has Two Sides)_**

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"What's that Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera-san still glaring at me.

"The Element Ring" he said.

"The what?" asked a confused Sawada-san.

"The Element Ring, is a ring that was lost centuries ago during the time of Vongola Primo, it was supposed to be passed like the Vongola Sky ring, from generation to generation but one day it suddenly disappeared after the Guardian died in battle" baby-san explained looking at me with awe.

"Does that mean her family stole it?" Gokudera-san asked the baby snarling at me.

"No, even if her family stole it, the ring shouldn't have been able to glow when it was near the Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, that can only mean that she is the descendant of the First Generation Element Guardian" he said and I shrunk back trying to disappear, that's why I didn't wanted to come to Namimori...

"Then?" asked Yamamoto-san with a weird twinkle in his eyes.

"This can mean only one thing" said baby-san.

"What?" said the trio at the same time.

**_"Kobayakawa Sena is Sawada Tsunayoshi's Element Guardian"_**

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

I bit my bottom lip nervously at the baby's statement and took another step back, so this is why Kaze wanted me to come to Namimori... I would have never guessed that the future Vongola Decimo was here, or at least one of the candidates...

"H-hey! let's just talk about it, alright?" I tried to say calmly, but I obviously couldn't.

"There's nothing to talk about" he said firmly "you are Dame-Tsuna's Element Guardian" I chew on my lip thinking on a way to avoid my fate of becoming the Element Guardian, and so far, I got nothing, the Element Ring was different from the others, the ring choose the wielder years before the person is even born, it has been like that ever since the first generation... you get the idea...

"I would really like to talk this" I begged, but the baby just ignored me, why me...?

"Kufufu" my body froze on the spot and my blood ran cold "I have no idea there was another ring Akambo" a boy with navy blue hair in the shape of a pineapple and heterochromatic eyes materialized behind me, he was most likely Sawada-san's mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, the ex-convict.

"Mukuro" the baby nodded acknowledging him "the ring that Sena has was supposedly lost in a mafia war 400 years ago, during Primo's time to be exact, but it seems that her family somehow manage to get a hold of the ring, which means that she is probably a descendant of the first Element Guardian" the baby explained calmly while I looked a escape route with my eyes.

"I see..." Rokudo-san said eyeing me with interest along with Sawada-san and his two... ehm... friends? _(I think they are his friends, but I could be wrong...) _I suddenly felt a chill in my spine and I twisted my neck slightly to the side only to see the baby looking at me with an evil glint in his big onyx eyes making me shudder in fear, I don't like this, I definitely don't like this...

"Rumors say that the Element Guardian is also the strongest of all" I stiffened visibly damn baby, he definitely trying to get me killed.

"Oya?" I took another step back and scanned once again the place, the door of the rooftop was blocked by the baby and I was sure that Rokudo-san would most likely try to block it too with his illusion, the only way 'out' would be jumping from the rooftop.

"R-Reborn! are you trying to get Sena-chan hurt?" really Sawada-san? you just noticed _now_?

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna" the baby kicked Sawada-san on the head "just look, I can tell that Sena is a skilled fighter, she could even become a great hit-woman in the future if she wished so" the trio eyes widen "she is a natural" the baby said tipping his fedora to the side, shadowing his eyes.

"Kufufufu!" Rokudo-san laughed creepily, catching my attention once again "the more I hear about you, the more I want to fight you" and with nothing more he charged towards me.

"Sena-chan!" Sawada-san yelled worriedly.

"Sena!" Yamamoto-san too yelled when I barely dodged Rokudo-san's trident hitting me.

The fight went like that for a few minutes, well it was actually Rokudo-san attacking an me dodging lazily his attacks, while the trio and the baby watched in the sidelines.

"Kufufu... why are you not fighting back" he asked when he realized what I was doing, it took him a while.

"I-I don't want to" I stuttered nervously.

"Oya? that won't do..." he said, his face right in front of mine "I need to know how strong you are" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Can't we just talk it out?" can't we? is it that difficult to talk!?

"Kufufufu, nop" he said popping the 'pop'

"Reborn! we should stop the fight before Mukuro injures her" I heard Sawada-san say.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna" the baby kicked his head again and he fell to the floor clutching it in pain, I quickly tried to reach for him but a trident piercing my side prevented me from doing so.

"SENA!" someone shouted, I don't know who, nor why, I really didn't care, the only thing important to me was my enemy, I have this weird problem, is like a switch, once a person makes me bleed or hurt me on purpose my body reacts like it is a threat to me, so... well... suddenly develop the _need_ to strike back, meaning, I'm like a dog with rabies ready to attack.

"S-Sena-chan?" I heard Sawada calling me nervously, I obviously ignored him, I had more important thing to do instead of listening to wimpy kid that needed protection from a fucking Chihuahua.

"Kufufu, I see I finally made you get serious" pineapple head said excitedly and I snarled at him.

**_"And you wish you hadn't"_**

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh YEAH! HERE IT COMES! DARK SENA LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**I'm sorry if it was a little shot and crappy, so... yeah... sorry**

**Soooooo... how was it? you love it? you hate it? did you expect it? what is Sena going to do? will she run? will she accept her role as Element Guardian? what do you want Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan-girls do to Sena when she start hanging around them?**

***Shiro Usagi: white rabbit**

***Oya: Oh _(or something like that -_-")_**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaad... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	8. Chains, Guns And Tridents

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**Thanks all of you who were kind enough to leave a review, marked me as a favorite or follow the story YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!**

**A little warning: this story won't follow neither the anime nor the manga's outline so you don't need to actually know KHR and also don't freak out if thingS get weird ok? I might include some of the event of the anime and manga but that's it. THIS IS A NON-CANNON FIC GUYS!**

_**If you are a little lost: **_**Tsuna met Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin the same way as in the anime, Lambo is going to be a year older than Tsuna making him a sempai but his personality is still of a crybaby, I-pin is a year younger than Tsuna and Fuuta is the same age as him. The gang still don't know Shamal nor Dino and even when the battle with Mukuro didn't happened Tsuna is able to enter in HDWM with his pills and gloves. Hibari and Mukuro ****_(and obviously Chrome) _****are already Tsuna's guardians, I will explain later how did Mukuro and Chrome became his Mist guardians.**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Eyeshield 21 are not mine **_**(unfortunately) **_**just the plot and a few characters that will appear later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 07-08-13**

* * *

**Chains, Guns, And Tridents**

**_- Don't Underestimate Me -_  
**

_**(Choice Weapons)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Reborn! we should stop the fight before Mukuro injures her" I heard Sawada-san say.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna" the baby kicked his head again and he fell to the floor clutching it in pain, I quickly tried to reach for him but a trident piercing my side prevented me from doing so.

"SENA!" someone shouted, I don't know who, nor why, I really didn't care, the only thing important to me was my enemy, I have this weird problem, is like a switch, once a person makes me bleed or hurt me on purpose my body reacts like it is a threat to me, so... well... suddenly develop the _need_ to strike back, meaning, I'm like a dog with rabies ready to attack.

"S-Sena-chan?" I heard Sawada calling me nervously, I obviously ignored him, I had more important thing to do instead of listening to wimpy kid that needed protection from a fucking Chihuahua.

"Kufufu, I see I finally made you get serious" pineapple head said excitedly and I snarled at him.

**_"And you wish you hadn't"_**

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I flinched inwardly when I heard Sena-chan's voice, it sounded so cold and emotionless at the same time, it made me shudder and want to crawl under the bed and never come out.

"W-what is going on?" I asked Reborn nervously "what happened to her?"

"... I'm not sure, but this isn't looking good" he said pulling his fedora down so it shadowed his eyes "I might had underestimated her" he admitted and my eyes widen dramatically at his statement, if what he said is true then...

"Does... does this mean that Sena-chan is probably stronger than Mukuro?" I asked fearing the worst and ignoring whatever my HI was telling me.

"...Yeah ...that's very probable" probable!? oh my god! oh my god! what should I do? should I stop them? but my HI is telling me she won't hurt him... too much... but!

"Sena!" Yamamoto gasped when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Mukuro, she caught him off guard and kicked him in the abdomen with so much force he ended up flying towards the wall and leaving a crater on it, dust preventing me from seeing him.

"Mukuro!" I couldn't help but cry when I saw Mukuro, he had a lot of blood in his face, and I could tell his body wasn't any better.

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge that Rokudo Mukuro" Sena-chan said, her voice still cold and monotone.

"Kufufu I'm impress" Mukuro's creepy laugh came from behind me and I spooned around just to find him there, without any injury at all.

"M-Mukuro" Yamamoto stuttered in surprise when he saw him, but I couldn't really blame him, I felt just the same.

"To tell that it was just an illusion with just a look" Mukuro continued like nothing "I'm really impressed, Kobayakawa Sena" he said with a sly smile making him look creepier _(but he is always creepy so there's no difference) _

"Whatever, next time you won't be able to get away" she answered taking a fighting stance once again before disappearing and reappearing... in front of me!?

"Ahhh!" I yelped as I ducked barely avoiding Sena-chan's fist, but when I looked up again, I noticed that that fist was never meant to him me, but Mukuro, who was actually hiding behind me, without me noticing, I quickly crawled away from them and Gokudera-kun helped me stand up.

"Now tell me what you prefer to be broken, your legs, or your arms?" she asked rather darkly and all of us, with the exception of Reborn _(obviously)_, shuddered "or..." I noticed how Mukuro stiffend in her grip _(she was holding him by his neck)_ and he started trying to get away from her frantically "maybe I can destroy that trident of yours" my eyes widen, she shouldn't because- "that thing is what keep that girl alive, isn't it?" she asked with a cruel smile.

"L-lea-ve C-Chro-me o-ut o-of th-this!" Mukuro gasped for breath still trying to pry Sena-chan's hand off him.

"But why would I do that?" she asked with fake curiosity "is your own fault she was brought into this" she said as she walked towards the now forgotten trident lying in the middle of the rooftop _(it felt when Sena-chan attacked him for the first time)_ and stepped on it with so much force, I heard it crack.

"S-stop, p-ple-ase" he begged, he sounded so... so... desperate.

"Sena-chan sto-" I froze at her glare, it looked so deadly, maybe even deadlier than Reborn's.

"Shut up Sawada" her voice full of ice and fire at the same time.

Sena-chan's attention returned to Mukuro and his trident, with a small flick of her hand the trident was in her hand, as if the air had lifted it, she then started gripping it tightly, with so much strength I heard it crack more and more until the the metal of the trident started to fall in little pieces and into the floor, scattering around them.

"You should learn that the choices you make sometimes will affect others" she told him, more pieces of metal falling around them "and sometimes the consequences of those actions" more metal falling making some noise "are not good" I saw Mukuro's eyes widening in fright when she raised the trident above her head and threw him to one of the corner's of the rooftop where Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Reborn and I were standing, and luckily, we were able to catch him before he fell touched the floor.

"Wait!" Mukuro yelled, his voice raspy from when Sena-chan was chocking him "don't hurt her!" he begged desperately and I wondered in the back of my head why was he trying to stop Sena-chan from hurting Chrome-chan, Mukuro always treated Chrome-chan so coldly, as if he didn't wanted her near, I knew that he kept her because their master tied their souls together when they were being experimented by the Esteraneo, but if I wasn't wrong, and my HI was telling me I wasn't, if Chrome-chan died (thing that I don't want happening) he wouldn't die, their souls would just... detached... if would leave him very weak and physically hurt, but nothing more than that.

Sena-chan just ignored him and proceeded to crush the trident with her two hands, Mukuro was still trying to save the now non-existent trident, but Gokudera-kun and I wouldn't let him, the Sena-chan in front of us right now was very dangerous.

"I know that you care very deeply for Chrome-chan Mukuro" Sena-chan said, her voice surprisingly soft, has she... finally calmed down? "but as I said before, you should be careful with you you fight, you could bring her to her death without meaning it" a trident appeared in her hand and my eyes widened dramatically, it was the same trident she just destroyed minutes ago! "this should help you and her" the trident was tossed in our direction and Mukuro caught it with some difficulty, as I watched it closely I noticed that instead of the metal trident he used to had, this once was made of... diamond.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

"Why?" Mukuro asked her.

"Because I know... how you feel" Sena answered "you want to protect her, but at the same time you don't want her to know it because you know she will look at herself like a burden to you" she explained and Mukuro watched her with awe "just cover the diamond with metal once again, it shouldn't look so different from the other, this one is just stronger" she said pointing at the trident in Mukuro's hands and then turned on her heels and walked towards the rail of the rooptop and jumped over it "classes should starts soon, bye" and then she jumped from the rooftop, Yamamoto was the first one to react and ran in the direction where she jumped.

"Sena!" he yelled and searched frantically with his eyes, but found nothing, he could see her, where had she gone?

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called him "where is she? where is Sena-chan?" he asked frantically looked for her with his eyes too, just to find nothing.

"I don't know" Yamamoto admitted "let's search in the classroom, she might had gone there" Yamamoto proposed and Tsuna agreed.

"Alright" he nodded to him and then turned back "Gokudera-kun, please take Mukuro with Shamal, and make sure he treat his injuries" he ordered Gokudera-kun who nodded in return.

"Hai Juudaime, leave it to me" he said and then tossed Mukuro over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm counting on you" Tsuna then turned back to Yamamoto "let's go" seconds later, they disappeared behind the door leaving a very confused hitman behind, Reborn never felt so lost in his entire life before, just who in the world was Kobayakawa Sena?

* * *

Sena was having a mental debate with herself right now, she knew what she did to Mukuro and Chrome was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it, Mukuro needed to learn that he wasn't the only one who could get into trouble because of his mistakes, but at the same time she knew she didn't had the right to do it, she knew that emotion very well...

Being so lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed a couple of girls in front of her smirking ad as Sena walked closer to them, one of them, known as Arisawa Miki, put her leg out, tripping her in the process.

"You should be careful Kobayakawa-san" her voice sickly sweet "you might get hurt if you don't watch were you are going" she smirked evilly before she and the rest of her gang walked away laughing at her misfortune, Sena just looked at the floor trying to hold her tears, she never wanted this kind of things happening to her, she never... she...

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked her, it sounded very familiar to her but she couldn't out a finger on it, she first thought it was Yamamoto, but she then remembered that his voice was deeper.

"Yeah" she said without looking up and quickly dried her tears with the sleeve of her blazer "thanks" she said and then looked up, her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

**Sena's PoV**

"K-Kazama-sempai!?" I stuttered nervously and then closed my mouth realizing this was the first time I actually spoked to him even when I did errands to him in the past _(and the present)_

"Ahhh, this is the first time you talked to me even when we are already friends" I mentally grimaced at that, friends? he just saw me as his gopher, nothing more "it makes me happy" he smiled at me sweetly, now, if I was a normal girl I would had blushed beat red, but since I am his gopher and know the 'real' him I didn't.

"I need to go" I said quietly and walked around him to go to my classroom, hoping he would hurt me, even when I had that 'Dark Sena Mode' _(the one I used to fight Mukuro)_ I tried my best not to used it, I didn't liked hurting people even when they hurt me, the only reason I wasn't able to control that mode when I was fighting Mukuro was because I knew he knew how to fight and I also knew he was part of the Mafia _(which I hate)_

"Oh! before I forget" he gripped my arm tightly making me wince a little, that would leave a mark "I need a couple of favors late, I'll see you in that place after school" he then released me and I walked away from him the fastest I could, I didn't wanted to be near him anymore...

* * *

The rest of the day I was able to avoid Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san _(Gokudera-san had dissapeared somewhere else)_ and I know was heading towards Kazama-sempai's gang 'secret hideout', fortunately for me, I was able to loose Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san, the baby hitman had disappeared during classes so I had nothing to be worried about right now...

"Sena!" maybe...

"Hello" I greeted Yoruichi-sempai quietly, he was one of the subordinates of Kazama-sempai, and also one of the few people that treated me kindly, I actually didn't knew how could this kind person be with a bully such as Kazama-sempai.

"Hi, how are you Sena?" he asked me when he reached me and started walking by my side.

"I'm fine Yoruichi-sempai" I replied softly and he laughed before patting my head.

"Drop the honorifics, I told you, you call me Yoru, or Ichi, either one is fine, even plain Yoruichi is fine" he said with a kind smile "we are friends after all" while I certainly didn't liked Kazuma-sempai, and didn't trust Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san words of friendship, Osamu Yoruichi was another thing, he didn't had ulterior motives, everything he had eve told me was true, not a single lie, and the first time he told me he considered me his friends my Intuition told me it was true, Kaze also told me the same along with the words that he might be a good and useful friend in the future.

"But..." I was still a little nervous of calling him Yoru-kun, I didn't wanted to cause problems for either of us, Kazama-sempai could be very cruel when he wanted to, and Yoruichi-sempai didn't deserved to get punished because of me, I heard that he became part of Kazama-sempai gang, 'Poisonous Fangs', a little after one of Kazama-sempai discovered my speed, we both were in the same 'rank' but they would think it twice before hurting me, I am after all, the one that deliver the messages and food to the others, Yoruichi-sempai was just... brains... he knew how to fight, but his fort was technology.

"Mou~ Sena, we have known each other since we were kids, you at least need to stop calling me sempai" he pouted cutely and I suppressed a squeal, but what he said was definitely true, Yoruichi-sempai and I were childhood friends (?), when I first started living with the Kobayakawa's, Yoruichi-sempai's family were our neighbors, Yoruichi-sempai's little sister, Osamu Yukimi, hated me to the core, I never knew why, she just did, so she tried everything in her power to keep me away from her family, I sometimes thought that she might know about my relationship with the mafia, or at least that I was someone dangerous and that was her way of protecting her family, anyway, one day when I was nine and she seven, she got into an accident on her way home, a drunk driver hit her and escaped before the police could catch him, when the paramedics reached the scene, Yukimi-chan was already dead, her family took if very hard and after a few months, the moved to Namimori, that was the last time I saw Yoruichi-sempai, when I saw him in Nami-chu he was the one that helped me get through the bullies without any injuries and keept the girls at bay.

"Ehm... Yoruichi-san?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"No, no, thats even worse" he said and I bit my lip, this is the least I can do...

"Yoruichi-kun..." my voice barely a whisper, but he somehow was able to hear me and glomped me.

"Kawaii!" he squealed "just like Yukimi" he said making me frown slightly... would Yukimi-chan be angry at her brother from befriending me after she tried so hard to keep him away from me? I hoped not.

"A-ano... we need to hurry up before Kazama-sempai get angry with us for being late" I reminded him and we increased our pace, after a few minutes we were in the abandoned building in the skirts of Namimori, it was a little far from our houses.

"Sena!" I heard Kazama-sempai calling me when Yoruichi-kun and I walked in, he was angry...

"Hai?" I asked quietly weeping internally at the look he was giving me.

"Come here, we have work to do, Dame-Tsuna and his dogs will be here any moment" I stopped after hearing that, Dame-Tsuna? Sawada-san?

"A-ano, w-why w-would S-Sawada-s-san co-me h-he-re?" I stuttered nervously.

"I'm going to teach them a lesson" he said simply smirking cruelly.

"Sena! watch out!" I heard Yoruichi-kun yelled at me before I felt something hitting the back of my head, I cursed inwardly, I let my guard down and allowed them to hurt me, damn, and the worst of all is that now Yuroichi-kun was also going to be involved.

* * *

When I waked up again I was tied in a chair, right next to me was Yuroichi-kun in the same condition, but he was hurt, Kazama-sempai and his lackeys probably hit him after he tried to help me.

"Yoruichi-kun" I called weakly and his body twitched a little before he lifted his head with some difficulty.

"Are you okay Sena?" he asked me concerned and my eyes watered.

"How could you ask that? you are the one injured!" I cried and his eyes softened.

"I wasn't able to protect Yukimi when we were young" he said calmly "I won't let them hurt you Sena" his eyes full of determination and I swear I saw a flick of a blue flame in his forehead before it disappeared, was that... a dying will flame?

"Yuroichi-ku-" the door slammed open making me flinch a little.

"Look at this, my pet and the traitor comforting each other, how sweat" Kazama-sempai mocked and I looked down at the floor "look at me when I talk to you" he growled, slapping my face with so much force my nose started bleeding.

"Sena!" Yoruichi-kun cried "you bastard, don't you dare touch her again" he growled at Kazama-sempai earning a punch in the gut.

"Shut up Yoru, I can do whatever I want with her, she is my pet after all" Kazama-sempai said giving him another punch in the gut making Yoruichi-kun do gaging sounds.

"D-don't hurt him!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes, but he didn't listened instead, he hit him harder, I could hear bones braking "please stop!"

_**BOOM. BOOM.**_

The sound of explosions echoed through the building, the floor trembled with so much strength my and Yoruichi-kun's chair fell into the ground with a thud.

"Crap, they are here" I heard Kazama-sempai curse angrily "I'll be back in a second" and with nothing more he left, I quickly invoked Kaze and ordered him to cut the ropes that were restraining me, after I was free, I proceeded to untie Yoruichi-kun.

"Yoruich-kun! are you okay? please answer me!" I begged him, but he reminded quiet, I knew he was alive, but barely I poured some of my flames into his body healing him a little but my flames weren't Sun Flames and I was very weak at the moment, after upgrading Rokudo-san'[s trident i didn't had a lot of strength left, I needed to take him to the hospital, and quickly! "don't worry Yokuichi-kun you'll be fine! I promise!" I put one of his arms around my shoulders and helped him and started walking towards the door, fortunately for me there was no one there, apparently the fight downstairs was really tough and everyone was helping, I just hoped Sawada-san was okay, my Intuition told me he would be but that didn't help my worry.

"Shit! go upstairs and move Sena to another room, we don't want Dame-Tsuna finding her so quickly, with her in our hands they will definitely surrender" Kazama-sempai's voice came from the hall in my right so I opened the closet door and hide in there, after I made sure no one else was near I went out and continued walking, my Intuition told me that some one would help us.

"Sena!" Yamamoto-san!

"Yamamoto-san thank god I found you" I sighed relieved "we need to take Yoruichi-kun to the hospital, he is very injured!" I told him, and he nodded in understanding before taking Yoruichi-kun from my arms and resting his body in his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to go, Gokudera, Tsuna and Sempai are keeping the rest busy so we can escape" he said and I nodded in understanding, we ran to the back of the building where he said there was an exit and Chrome-chan along with the hitman baby were waiting with an ambulance.

"They are trying to escape!" one of the guys yelled when he noticed us and began to pursue us along with some others, Yamamoto already looked very tired from being fighting and carrying Yoruichi-kun.

"Go ahead Yamamoto-san, I will take care of them, just make sure Yoruichi-kun get medical attention quickly" I said to him, and after he passed one of the door that leaded him to the exist I closed it and sealed it with my flames, Kazama-sempai only needed me, no need to get Yoruichi-kun and Yamamoto-san more injured.

I starded knocking them out one by one, it was pretty easy and I didn't needed to use my flames, so I was okay.

"SENA!" Kazama-sempai enraged yell brought my attention to him, he looked ready to murder someone "you bitch, I'm going to kill you" he swore.

"I want to see you try" I mocked him, 'Dark Sena Mode' slowly awakening.

We started fighting, I had to admit that he had skills, but they weren't going to help him against me.

_**BANG.**_

I bullet grazed my cheek drawing a little blood, but I ignored it completely, if he wanted to fight with weapons, then we would fight with weapons.

"Let's see if you can dodge the next one" Kazama-sempai taunted and I took a deep breath materializing my weapon just like Rokudo-san did with his trident.

"Let's see if you can dodge this" I said quickly throwing my weapon at him with full force.

"A chain!?" he cried alarmed when my chain curled around his gun and knocked it out if his hands.

"Come on sempai, I'm still warming up, I know you can do better than that" I taunted and he gritted his teeth angrily, I could tell this wasn't going as he had planned it.

"I'm not done!"

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh YEAH! HERE IT COMES! DARK SENA LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!**

**I'm sorry if it was a little shot and crappy, so... yeah... sorry**

**Soooooo... how was it? you love it? you hate it? did you expect it? what is Sena going to do? will she run? will she accept her role as Element Guardian? what do you want Yamamoto's and Gokudera's fan-girls do to Sena when she start hanging around them?**

***Shiro Usagi: white rabbit**

***Oya: Oh _(or something like that -_-")_**

***Sempai: upperclassman **

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaaad... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
